


Chandrilan Holiday

by CaliforniaQueen



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Feelings, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Kylo Ren Angst, Mutual Pining, Not Beta Read, Princess Rey (Star Wars), Roman Holiday Influenced, Royalty, Soft Kylo Ren, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:41:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26004352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaliforniaQueen/pseuds/CaliforniaQueen
Summary: Princess Rey is tired of having to be responsible. She just wants one day off. What harm could come of sneaking out of her duties for one day?Loosely based on the Audrey Hepburn movie Roman Holiday, for the "Let's Go to the Movies" movie exchange.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 18
Kudos: 65
Collections: Let's Go to the Movies - Reylo Readers & Writers Prompt Exchange, Reylo Hidden Gems





	Chandrilan Holiday

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RiiasShorts](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiiasShorts/gifts).



“Mother, must I continue with this nonsense? I am exhausted. This week has been the longest of my life. I would very much like to keep to myself when we arrive in Chandrila.” 

Queen Satine of the Galactic Kingdom heaved a dramatic sigh as she stared at her and her daughter’s reflection in the full-length gilded mirror. The hotel’s royal suite, like so many hotels they had visited in the past week, was lavish and designed to accommodate even the proudest of royals deigning to reside within its walls. Queen Satine had seen enough of them in the past week to cause the memories to blur into an amalgamation of satin, brocade, and a never-ending barrage of servants all too eager to meet their family’s needs. That, coupled with the endless amount of engagements she and her daughter had attended over the past week, was beginning to take its toll on both of them. She could empathize with her daughter’s adolescent moodiness, if not allow it to continue. 

“Renata, as we have told you numerous times, this is a goodwill tour to encourage unity in the commonwealth. Now that your father is king, we have a duty to…”

“To the people of Coruscant and all principalities and duchies of the Galactic Kingdom,” Princess Renata Kenobi recited from memory, rolling her eyes despite the stern look on her mother’s face. She was unusually irritable this morning over her mother calling her Renata when she was continually asking to be called Rey. Renata was a royal snob. At least Rey could be a more approachable girl. Rey didn’t bother arguing, knowing it was futile.

“Yes, I’m well aware. I just wanted to see a little of Chandrila myself since it’s my first time here.” 

“I don’t like your tone, Renata. We mustn’t whine about what we are required to do. It is unacceptable. We will do as we must, and you’re not a child anymore, Renata. The sooner you accept it, the sooner you’ll get used to it. Now, it is time for you to prepare for your day. Lady Amilyn will be here shortly to assist you and give you your schedule. We will see you tomorrow night at dinner, my dear.”

“Yes, mother,” Rey said, accepting the obligatory kiss on the forehead that allowed her mother to leave and carry on about her day, believing her maternal duties to be complete. She sighed and sank into a chair, already overwhelmed at the prospects of what lay before her for the day. 

“Good morning, your highness!” 

The cheery voice of Lady Amilyn Holdo rang out through the suite, causing the princess to sit up in her chair in a conditioned response. It was time to get to work. 

“Time to get to work,” Lady Holdo sang, echoing Rey’s thoughts. “First off today, we have you welcoming dignitaries at the parade of nations on the Grande Promenade of the Rebellion. You will be presenting a plaque to the current Chandrilan governor commemorating the anniversary of Mon Mothma’s birth.”

“Mhm,” Rey nodded in acknowledgment.

“Next, you will be christening the newest ship in the harbor at Silver Sea with a bottle of Tsiraki.”

“What is that?”

“Some type of Chandrilan spirits. The coordinators will present you with a bottle of your own—“

“Oh!” Rey brightened at the prospect of a little excitement thrown into her otherwise monotonous day.

“Which you will politely decline.”

“Oh,” she huffed in response. “What next?”

“There will be a luncheon at the Capitol building with the senate leaders, a tour of the senate-house, dinner with the Historical Society of Chandrila, and finally a production at the Hanna City Opera House.”

“Is that all?” Renata huffed sarcastically.

“Yes, your highness,” Lady Holdo replied, impervious to Rey’s sarcasm. “And then you have interviews with the press tomorrow morning before the state dinner and then returning to Coruscant.”

“I suppose we should begin then. Wouldn’t want to be late for our responsibilities,” Rey grumbled and headed forward into a day that she was afraid would never end. 

* * *

The newsroom inside the HoloNet News building headquartered in Hanna City, Chandrilla, was bustling with a multitude of chatter as the morning news program streamed across the galaxy. Millions of lifeforms spanning the Galactic Kingdom watched the top stories affecting the citizens of the planet and surrounding systems, and the programming from HoloNet was the top-rated of all Galactic networks. Ben Solo watched the morning broadcast, listening to the active voice of the Twi'lek woman on camera, an irritated scowl marring the features of his angular face. 

Known in the business as Kylo Ren, entertainment and gossip reporter, Ben was used to being in the heart of things—creating stories about the comings and goings of celebrities, political officials, and royals—to satisfy the curiosity of citizens across the galaxy, much to the chagrin of the subjects of those stories. He was used to the backlash over half-truths and outright lies that he felt compelled to write to have the on-camera talent feed the masses. Under the guise of Kylo Ren, Ben Solo was used to being hated. What he wasn’t used to, and what was making this job worse with every story, was how much Ben Solo himself was beginning to hate Kylo Ren. 

As he thought about his upcoming assignment, his scowl deepened. 

“Thank you for watching HoloNet News: The Only News You Need!”

The reporter on the holo in front of Kylo signed off with the network’s slogan, making him snort with derision. 

“What’s so funny, Ren?” 

Kylo looked up and groaned. Armitage Hux, the infamous First Order Industries photographer, stood towering over Kylo’s seated form. The tall, ginger-haired man was notorious for getting the most compromising and salacious, if not entirely accurate, photos that always seemed to lend a thread of truth to Kylo Ren’s warped narratives. It would be Kylo’s horrible luck that Hux would be here today of all days. 

“Please tell me you are not my partner for this assignment,” Kylo said, his disappointment not affecting Hux’s disposition in the least. The man enjoyed his job, that was certain.

“Aww, come on, Ren. A chance to meet Princess Renata Kenobi? A sit-down interview and photography session? I volunteered for this knowing your grumpy ass would be involved, and this is how you treat me?”

Kylo reluctantly chuckled at Hux’s enthusiasm. He wanted to hate the man, the way he was beginning to hate himself, but he couldn’t. It wasn’t Hux’s fault that Kylo wanted out of the game. The photographs didn’t lie. Kylo did. 

“If you’re going to do this with me, it has to be legit, Hux. No scandals or unfounded gossip. I don’t care what Snoke says. This interview just might be my chance to move out of the mind-numbing entertainment arena and into politics, world issues, or real in-depth stories. We need to play this straight. I can’t be stuck on this kriffing floor forever. I’ve had enough of ruining people’s lives.” 

Kylo could swear for a moment that Hux looked at him with pity before his expression changed, and a smile broke across his face. 

“Okay, then. What do you suggest?”

“It has to be classy. Regal. We need to give the impression that we are interested in what the princess has to say and what her family is working on for the galaxy, not just who she happens to be dating or what she likes to do in her off time.”

“Do princesses get an off time?”

“Can you please focus? We have until tomorrow morning to figure out how we want to do this. Don’t let me down, Hux.”

“Come on, Ren. It’s us. We make a great team. What could go wrong?”

* * *

By the end of the day, Rey was ready to give up her claim to the Galactic Kingdom altogether. She managed to drag herself into her suite and collapse onto the plush bed, fully clothed when Lady Holdo sidled up beside her.

“Your royal highness, let’s not crumple your dress,” she said in a voice that displayed sweetness with an undercurrent of irritation. She must be as tired as I am, Rey thought.

“Don’t care if it’s crumpled,” Rey mumbled into the duvet, not caring to move. “I don’t care about anything. I don’t want to do this anymore. I’m so tired, and nobody seems to care. I don’t want to look at another schedule, another politician, or another bouquet that will only make me sneeze again.” The volume of her voice increased with every statement, and Lady Holdo stood and stared as Rey devolved into a temper tantrum right before her eyes. Rey flipped over onto her back, knocking her tiara askew and yanked off her satin opera gloves, tossing them haphazardly across the bed. 

“Now now, don’t you think…” Holdo began before Rey interrupted with a squeak.

“I can’t think!” she shouted. “I can’t do anything but say _thank you_ and _no thank you_ and shake hands with a parade of wrinkled old men like a pretty dressed up protocol droid! I can’t do it anymore! I refuse!”

Lady Holdo looked at Rey with amusement and turned to the doorway, beckoning one of Rey’s handmaidens to her. “Go fetch a med droid, will you?”

“Yes, my lady,” the girl said, hurrying out of the room.

“I don’t need a med droid, I need sleep and a day off to feel normal!” Rey groused, turning back to her stomach again, fully dislodging her tiara and dissolving into hysterical tears.

Lady Holdo laughed as the handmaiden returned with the med droid in tow. “Her royal highness is having difficulty resting. Please tend to her needs.” To Rey, she said, “Your royal highness, let’s get you into something more comfortable, shall we?”

Sometime later, Rey found herself dressed in comfortable sleepwear, fed, and given a dose of a sleeping draught that had yet to take effect. She stared up at the gauzy fabric canopy atop the four-poster bed and watched it move slightly in the circulated air of the room. She could hear the sounds of music and laughter coming faintly from her opened window and she tapped idly to the beat as scenarios played out in her mind.

_What if I just left?_ She thought. _How long would it take before they would find out? How much could I really experience before they dragged me back?_

One especially loud laugh outside jolted her out of her reverie and Rey sat up, still as wide awake as ever. She padded over the soft carpet to look out the open window and saw a large group of people dancing and enjoying themselves in the plaza across from the hotel. Rey sighed with longing at the simple joy of being able to attend a party without having to work it into her schedule. 

The longer she stared at the gathering below, the more restless she became until her body was nearly buzzing with nervous energy. 

“To hell with it,” she said to herself, and she bounded to the wardrobe, pulled out the least extravagant garments she could find and changed her clothes before she could allow herself to think twice. 

Princess Renata of Coruscant may have a duty to her people, but Rey Kenobi was going to see, just once, how those people lived. 

* * *

“I can’t believe you dragged me out here,” Kylo said to Hux as they carried their drinks to an empty table. The combination of loud music and overzealous party-goers enthusiastically shouting at each other was enough to make Kylo’s anxiety spike to new levels. He hated crowds. It was precisely why he had left home against his family’s wishes and chose behind the scenes work rather than the constant blur of life in the public eye. He couldn’t imagine being forced to deal with it on a daily basis. 

“Kylo Ren, you are a bore,” Hux joked. “How do you expect to have any fun if all you do is stay home and read?”

“Reading _is_ fun,” Kylo said. He felt annoyed at having to defend his life choices to a man who had a different female on his arm every night.

“Well, good luck with that,” Hux replied. “I, on the other hand, spy a lovely raven-haired beauty all alone at the bar. And so I take my leave of you. I’ll see you bright and early for the interview tomorrow.” Hux gave Kylo a mock salute, turned on his heel, and sauntered over to the woman he had taken an interest in, leaving Kylo shaking his head in disbelief as he downed his glass of whiskey. Setting the empty glass down on the table, he caught a glimpse of something out of the corner of his eye. 

Just on the corner of the plaza outside of the heart of the merriment, where the lights of the party could barely be considered illumination, someone lay sprawled on the ground below a stone fountain. Concern flooded his system as Kylo moved towards them, fearing the person was injured, or worse. As he grew closer, he noticed it was a young woman. He reached out to touch her shoulder, brushing her long hair out of the way to gently nudge her awake.

“Miss, are you alright?”

“Hmm?” came the response as the girl turned on to her back. Her hair fell aside, revealing a face that made Kylo stop as if struck by a blaster set to stun. 

She was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. Creamy skin sprinkled with freckles, soft mahogany curls, and a perfect pink mouth beckoned to him, and he had to fight back the urge to caress her perfect cheeks and kiss her eyelids to wake her. Shaking his head at the ridiculous thoughts, he quickly looked around for anyone who may be with her, beginning to feel his irritation mount at the idea that anyone would leave her behind in such a state. 

“Miss, do you need help?”

He watched her eyes flutter open and nearly fell into their depths, the hazel green holding a galaxy’s worth of promise with a spark of mischief and adventure. He shook off the foolish thoughts and asked again. “Do you need help?”

“Mmm, sleepy,” said the girl, rolling back over with a contented sigh.

“Oh no, you don’t,” Kylo said, pulling her up to a seated position. Her head lolled to the side, resting on his shoulder. He couldn’t just leave her here like this, out in the open, vulnerable, and snoring? Yes, she was cuddling up to him now and snoring quite loudly.

“Kriffing hell,” he cursed. He pulled out his comlink and called for a taxi. Something in him couldn’t chance to leave her to whatever dangers lurked on the city streets. Picking her up, he half carried, half dragged her back to the table he had previously been sitting at to wait for the ride back to his apartment. 

* * *

Rey woke to the smell of caf wafting around her head, which happened to be pulsing rhythmically as blinding white light filtered into her room. She groaned and stretched, sitting up in the bed and rubbing her eyes to get the last bit of sleep out before opening them up to the morning. As she focused on the room around her, she felt her heart begin to pound furiously in her chest. This was not her room.

“Oh, hey, you’re awake. I thought I’d have to get a med droid in here to resuscitate you.”

Rey screamed and jerked the blankets of the bed so hard they flew up over her head. She scrambled in a blind tumble, trying to free herself, only succeeding in tying herself to the strange bed.

“Woah, calm down, kid. I’m not going to hurt you,” the man said. His voice was deep and calm, and Rey took a breath before gently patting the bedding to find an opening and popping her head out, only, so her eyes were visible, to see who was speaking to her. The tallest and widest human man she had ever met was standing at the foot of what must be his bed, staring down at her and smirking. Rey gathered her composure and pushed her head the rest of the way out of the blankets, being careful to keep them gathered up around her neck to preserve her modesty.

“Can you please tell me where I am?” she asked as dignified as she could given the situation.

“Well, I’ll tell you where you are if you tell me who you are and who let you get yourself into that mess last night.”

Rey felt her cheeks heat up at the implications of his words. Mess? What mess had she gotten into? She remembered sneaking past the servants and guards in the hotel and crashing the party in the plaza. She remembered sneaking sips of multicolored drinks and dancing under the lights that seemed to pulse with the music. She vaguely remembered admiring a fountain just outside the party’s perimeter. That is where her memory faltered. Nothing after that seemed to exist until she woke just now in this stranger’s bed. 

_Please oh please tell me I didn’t...he didn’t...WE didn’t!_

“I’m R...Rey,” she said.

“Rey?” The way he said her name made Rey shiver involuntarily. His deep voice was comforting—like a warm blanket. And his mouth moved in a way that seemed to be tasting her name as if to test its flavor. “Rey what?”

“Um...just Rey,” she said. She chewed her cheek anxiously, desperate to know what level of trouble she was in. “Can you please tell me where I am...?” she asked, hoping he would fill in his name in the answer.

“Kylo. I’m Kylo. This is my apartment,” he said, gesturing around the room. It was simply decorated, with tailored bedding and practical furniture. Nothing frilly or superfluous. No sign of a traditionally feminine touch. Rey grimaced. He must have taken pity on her for the expression on her face because he laughed softly and continued. “You passed out under a fountain in the plaza. You were a limp noodle, and I didn’t want to leave you there. So I brought you here and tried to get you to sleep on the couch,” he pointed in the direction of the piece of furniture in question, “but you flopped onto my bed and started snoring like a bantha, so I took it instead. I’ve been awake for a bit, waiting to figure out what to do next. And here we are.”

Rey looked at him indignantly. “I do not snore like a bantha,” she huffed. “But, I am sorry for my behavior. I took something to help me sleep, and it wasn’t working. At least I thought it wasn’t. Apparently it did.”

“Apparently,” he responded wryly.

Rey blushed and looked away. “And we didn’t...I mean...nothing…”

“No,” he said softly. “You don’t have to worry about that.”

“Fine then,” she said, throwing back the blankets and turning to stand. “If you could just point me in the direction of the refresher, I would appreciate it.”

“Sure, it’s that way,” he said. “You can have some caf and some breakfast and then I can take you home. Someone has to be looking for you by now.”

“Oh no!” Rey turned back towards him and met his surprised face. She couldn’t go back. Not now. Not when she was finally out. “There’s nobody. I don’t live here. I’m just on...holiday. I am on a tour of the planet. So I don’t have anywhere special to go. Not just yet. What are you doing with your day, Kylo?”

He looked at her quizzically and Rey held her breath, hoping he wouldn’t turn her out on the street. He seemed kind enough. Maybe he could be her guide for the day.

“I..uh...I’m working.”

“Oh. Okay then. I’ll just be a moment.” Rey couldn’t understand why she was so disappointed. Kylo just seemed so...comfortable...for lack of a better term. She wasn’t thrilled about roaming a strange city on her own, but it was beginning to look like that was her only choice. With a sigh, she turned toward the refresher, wondering what she was going to do next.

* * *

Kylo watched her shut the door behind her before sitting down on the bed with a soft thump. He had no idea what she was thinking asking him what he was doing with his day. He needed to get going and get to work. 

Kylo shot bolt upright and realization dawned on him. He checked the time only to confirm his suspicions. He was most definitely late for his interview with the princess. He scrambled through his clothing from the previous night until he found his comlink. He groaned at the number of messages from Hux. Opening the latest one, he projected a holo of Hux looking annoyed. 

“Ren, where are you? Turn on the news. She canceled. Get back to me as soon as you can!”

“Canceled?” Kylo mumbled to himself. He turned on the HoloNet News only to be presented with something he never would have expected. There, in full color, was a holo of the young woman who was currently in his ‘fresher, complete with the headline _Princess Renata Falls Ill. Young Royal Cancels Day’s Events._

Kylo’s eyes widened as he sank into the nearest chair. Rey. “Just Rey” was...Princess Renata? He immediately picked his comlink back up in order to contact Hux before he stopped himself.

What was she up to? Clearly she wasn’t sick so it had to be something else. Kylo was itching to find out the story behind the princess’s little escape. What if he could get her to open up to him—to trust him? What kind of a story could he write then? Something that would force Snoke to pay attention, he was sure. This could be the break he needed. It was an even better idea than he had before. Kylo hit the button on his comlink and waited.

“REN! Where have you been? Have you seen the news? What…”

“Hux, listen,” Kylo interrupted. “I have something to tell you.”

* * *

“I’ve decided I _am_ going to take the day off,” Kylo said as Rey came out of the ‘fresher. She seemed to be feeling a bit more normal if a little nervous at the prospect of roaming the city alone. Kylo was thrilled at getting an exclusive full day with the popular princess. She cocked her head and looked at him with narrowed eyes.

“Why?”

“Well,” he said, “you seemed like you had something in mind. You said you were alone and didn’t want to go home just yet, and what kind of a person would I be to leave you in the lurch? So what would you like to do?”

Rey’s face split into a smile and she bounced with excitement. 

“Everything!” she laughed. “I’ve never been to Chandrila before. I want to experience as much as I can before the day is over.”

“Well, you’re in luck. I happen to be an expert on all things Chandrila and I know the perfect place to begin our tour. Eat up and we’ll start when you’re ready.” She smiled at him again, her face alight with dimpled joy and Kylo felt a small twinge of guilt over his deceptive behavior. He brushed it aside and gave her a restrained smile in return. 

“So tell me about yourself, Kylo,” Rey said, in between forkfuls of her breakfast. “You said you’re a Chandrilan expert. Are you from here?”

“Sort of,” he replied. “I was born here, but my family is originally from Alderaan and Corellia.”

“I’ve been to Corellia,” Rey said wrinkling her nose. “Lots of shipyards and cranky old men. It wasn’t my favorite place.”

Kylo laughed softly, “It wasn’t my father’s either. That’s one of the reasons he left. You ready?”

Rey beamed up at him, making him wince. Did she have to be so sweet and trusting? It wasn’t going to make the day any easier.

“Let’s go!” she said.

* * *

“We’re going to ride _that?!_ ” Rey squealed, pointing at the jumpspeeder Kylo was currently sitting astride. She had never ridden anything like that before. The speeder was a little scary, although the prospect of sitting so close to Kylo was more than a little thrilling. Rey couldn’t deny that from the moment she set eyes on him, there was just something that made her belly flip in a way it had never done before. Being kept on her parents’ short leash meant very little time for socializing with people that were her own age. Even though Kylo clearly was older than she, Rey couldn’t help but be drawn to him. She trusted him immediately, even though she knew blind faith in a stranger was a recipe for danger. 

“Do you trust me?” he said with a grin. It was as if he could read her mind and Rey felt herself blush at the thought considering she was getting flustered at the idea of attempting to wrap her arms around him.

“I suppose I have no choice,” she answered and climbed on behind him, reaching her arms around as far as they would go and holding on for dear life, squeezing her eyes shut. He laughed and patted her hands.

“You’ll be fine. Hold on, but don’t squeeze me to death.”

Rey’s laugh turned into a screech as he hit the accelerator and they zipped forward, weaving in and out of the way of speeders, pedestrians, taxis, and slow-moving animals. The feel of the wind in her hair was exhilarating and Rey was thoroughly enjoying the experience. After what felt like no time at all, they arrived at their first destination and Kylo powered down the speeder, helping her off and snorting at her.

“What?” Rey asked. Why would he be laughing at her?

“I may have gone a little faster than you’re used to. Here, let me help.” 

Rey had to tilt her head back slightly to look at him as he moved closer to her. He reached his hand out and gently brushed her hair out of her face, smoothing it down where it had been ruffled by the wind, and tucking it behind her ear. Rey felt a small shiver run up her spine as he brought his hand down slowly, softly grazing her jaw as he did. She immediately felt hot all over and was barely able to breathe out, “Thank you.”

“My pleasure,” he replied with a wink. He turned and gestured to the structure before them. “Behold, the Hanna City Skygarden.”

Rey looked up, squinting in the bright sunlight to see the massive structure overhead.

“What is it?” Rey asked.

“It’s the city’s botanical gardens. A favorite place for couples to have their first dates. Um, not that this is a date. I mean...it’s just...it’s a nice place. I thought we’d start here.”

Rey giggled at how he was stumbling over his words. The idea that he might be as affected by her as she was by him was both exciting and a bit of a relief. She reached down and grabbed his hand and pulled him toward the entrance. “I can’t wait to see it.”

* * *

The day was already not going according to plan. Kylo was supposed to be getting information about Princess Renata and her family, their core beliefs, interests, and plans for the future of the Galactic Kingdom, not swooning over her and running his hands through her hair in broad daylight. He really needed to concentrate on the task at hand, but she was just a happiness magnet. He couldn’t help but feel relaxed and joyful in her presence. He let her drag him through the entrance of the Skygarden and into one of the transparisteel turbolifts. They waited, avoiding eye contact, as the instrumental music piped into the turbolift mocked their discomfort. With a soft _ding,_ the door opened and they walked out into the main pathway of the garden. He looked over at Rey and saw her eyes widen with wonder. 

“It’s so beautiful!” she gasped. “I have a lovely garden back home, but this is amazing! Look at all the flowers!” Kylo smiled fondly at her and thought how nice it would be to give her flowers every day just to see that look in her eyes. 

_Oh, what in the kriffing hell._

“It’s okay,” he shrugged. “If you like flowers.”

They wandered up and down the promenade, admiring the cascading vines of pink and purple flowers and all manner of plant life and trees until they came to a caged off entrance to an enclosure of some sort.

“What’s in here?” Rey asked.

Kylo led her through the screened door and into the second door behind it. He sat her down on a small stone bench and walked over to a tree that curved and stretched across the room. He turned back to Rey, a mischievous grin on his face. 

“Are you ready?”

She gave him a wide-eyed nod. “I think so.”

Kylo kept his gaze on Rey’s face as he tapped the tree, disturbing the kaleidoscope of butterflies that had been resting there. They rushed out of their hiding place, flying freely throughout the enclosure and Rey gasped again in delight. 

“Oh my goodness Kylo, this is amazing!”

He watched as Rey held her hand out and a particularly bright blue butterfly landed on the tip of her finger. Its wings beat slowly as it rested and Rey looked up at Kylo, her eyes locked on his. Her cheeks turned pink and she glanced away, turning her attention back to the butterflies dancing around her. Once again Kylo had to acknowledge how incredibly beautiful she was and how it felt for her to look at him the way she did. How can something like this happen so fast? How can he be falling for a girl he met only hours before? 

He sat next to her on the bench and Rey gently nudged the butterfly, watching it join the others flying around the enclosure. He gathered up his courage to do what he needed to do and began his line of questioning.

“So, what is a kid like you doing all alone on Chandrila?”

She bristled and looked over at him, a small wrinkle of a frown forming between her eyebrows. “I’m not exactly a kid. I mean I know nineteen is young, but I’m not exactly a schoolgirl.”

“My apologies. But, you’re avoiding the question.”

“I told you,” she said, a hint of impatience in her tone. “I’m on holiday. I’m touring the planet.”

“What about your family?”

“My family is very busy...with work. They’re working.”

“Oh?” he raised his eyebrow in question. This should be interesting. “What do they do?”

“They’re in...public relations.”

Kylo had to hold himself back from laughing at her response. Public relations was certainly a way of describing the rulers of an entire kingdom. 

“And what do you do?” he asked.

“Me? I am being groomed to take over the family business. It is my duty.” She rolled her eyes and turned back to observing the fauna about her. 

“You don’t sound happy about it”

“Well, the choice would be nice. Why should I be forced to enter into a life that was mapped out for me before I was even born? Doesn’t seem fair, does it? To be shoved into someone’s idea of what you should be simply because you had the misfortune to be born a p…” Kylo noticed her stop herself before she could say “princess.”

“A what? Go ahead. Say it.”

She paused a moment, then looked up at him. He nodded, encouraging her to respond. 

“A puppet,” she said finally. “I am just a puppet and they pull the strings.” She sighed and stood up, walking across to the door. “Maybe we should go to the next stop now. What do you think?”

“Sure,” he said. For a moment it was as if she could read his mind when she spoke about how she felt about her place in her family. If only she knew how much he related to what she was saying. He stood and gestured towards the exit, and followed Rey downstairs and outside into the bright daylight.

* * *

Rey looked around at the open-air market full of stalls of produce, flowers, and food vendors quizzically. 

“A farmer’s market?” she asked with a derisive snort. “What’s so special about a farmer’s market?”

“Ah, not just any farmer’s market,” Kylo said conspiratorially. “This is the Old Hannatown market. It’s the only place you can find pickled blackbeak eggs.”

Rey grimaced like a child avoiding vegetables. “Pickled blackbeak eggs? That sounds disgusting.”

“You want to experience the real Chandrila, right? Then you have to experience its cuisine as well. Come on.” He grabbed her hand and dragged her to a food cart specializing in local fare. “Two eggs, please,” he said, holding up two fingers, “and two juniperas.” 

“What’s that?” Rey asked, trying to see around him to the vendor’s wares.

“You’ll like it. It’s a drink.”

Kylo paid for the food, and they sat at a table to wait when he felt his comlink buzz in his pocket. He excused himself from Rey and walked away for privacy before answering.

“Hux?”

“Ren, where are you? I’m waiting here at the plaza.”

“We’re...um...getting something to eat. We’ll be there soon.”

“Well, don’t let me interrupt your date,” Hux said irritably. “I’m only trying to get a job done, get paid, buy my own food…”

“We’ll be there. Relax. Goodbye.” Kylo stuffed the comlink back into his pocket and walked back over to Rey. She had picked up their food and sat back down and was looking at the eggs as if they were wild animals about to bite. Kylo couldn’t help but laugh at her childlike reaction to the food he had seen his father eat his whole life. He sat across from her and gave her an expectant look. 

“Ready?”

“No.”

“Just try it.”  
  


“I don’t want to.”

“We’ll go at the same time. Ready?” He picked up his egg and waited as she reluctantly picked hers up. “One...two...three.” He watched as she took a huge bite of her egg, setting his own down in front of him and bursting into laughter as she grimaced and berated him through a mouthful. 

“You didn’t eat yours! It’s disgusting!” 

Her words came out garbled and muffled through food and Kylo only laughed harder as she finished chewing and swallowed, grabbing her drink and gulping nearly half of it down at once.

“Woah, slow down!” he laughed, snatching the drink out of her hands.

“Why? What is that?” Rey asked, coughing dramatically, an angry pout on her face.

Kylo wiped the tears out of his eyes, chuckling at her reaction. “It’s alcohol. You need to take it easy.”

“You tricked me,” she grumbled, folding her arms across her chest and glaring at him. 

“I’m sorry,” he said.

“No, you’re not.”

“No, I’m not,” he laughed. “You’re cute when you’re angry.”

“That’s a ridiculous thing to say,” Rey answered, still glowering at him. 

“I wasn’t lying, though,” he said. Rey flushed and he realized his mistake. “About the eggs, I mean. They are a local favorite. And this is the only place to get them. My dad loved them. He used to sneak me out of the p...out of the house when mother wasn’t paying attention and bring me down here. He only made me try it once. He said you never know what life has in store for you if you don’t give things a chance. So I did. Once. And that was the last time. I still enjoyed coming here with him, though. He’d buy me fruit and let me run down to my Uncle Chewie’s stall to get fried mushblooms.” 

Kylo stopped when he noticed Rey had gotten quiet. Her eyes had softened, and she rested her chin on her hand, listening with rapt attention.

What was he doing? He was supposed to be getting her to talk, not spilling his guts about his dead father and fried mushblooms. He shrugged and turned the conversation around to her. 

“What about you? What is life like in Coruscant?”

“How did you know I was from Coruscant?” Rey asked.

_Kriff_

“Oh, you mentioned it earlier.” Kylo crossed his fingers under the table, hoping she wouldn’t pick up on the lie.

“Oh, well, Coruscant is, I don’t know. Kind of boring.” She shrugged and took another sip of her junipera, not meeting his eyes. 

“Has anyone ever told you that you’re a wealth of information?” 

Rey chuckled. “I’d rather hear more about what you do. Tell me more about your family.”

“I don’t talk to my family anymore. After my father died, my mother and I sort of drifted apart. We had a horrible argument and I said some things. I didn’t want to be the family legacy, and I said as much. She doesn’t appreciate what I do.”

“And what is that?”

“I’m in...public relations,” he said with a wink. 

“You should call your mother,” Rey said suddenly. “Nothing is so lost that it can’t be found again—especially the love between a parent and a child. Someone needs to just be the first one to make an effort. I think you’d be happier.”

“Who says I’m not happy?”

Rey shrugged. “Are you?”

Kylo turned away and looked out towards the stalls lining the promenade. Once again, it was as if she could read his mind. It was like she understood everything: not wanting to have his future forced upon him, how unhappy he was in his current life, how much he missed his family. It had been so long since he found someone he could talk to, and yet he found himself not being able to really talk to her because of the secrets they both were keeping. He took the last drink of his junipera and set the bottle down on the table. 

“Come on. We have a quick stop before we go to the last place I want to show you.”

* * *

“What are we doing back here?” Rey asked as Kylo pulled up to the plaza fountain across from her hotel. She felt anxiety creep up on her at the thought of being caught. “I’ve seen this already.”

“I need to meet someone. It’ll just be a moment.” She watched as Kylo walked across the plaza to the park adjacent to it, stopping when he reached a tall, red-haired man. The two of them were having a heated discussion—the red-haired man flailing his arms and gesturing angrily as Kylo merely shrugged. Finally, the man bowed his head in what seemed like defeat and nodded. Kylo held his hand out, and the man grasped it, shaking it and clapping Kylo on the shoulder. They parted, and Rey watched as Kylo took out a comlink, and began to speak to a holo of what seemed to be a very cranky old man. 

The conversation didn’t last long as Kylo seemed determined and disinterested in what the old man had to say. He cut the holo out just as the old man stood from his chair, waving a cane wildly in anger. Kylo put the comlink back in his pocket and walked back to her, a grin splitting his face when he noticed her watching him. That familiar feeling in her belly overtook her as she noticed his dimple that she hadn’t seen before. 

“Is everything okay?” she asked him. He reached for her and took her hand in his, squeezing gently and causing Rey’s heart to flutter like the butterflies she had seen that afternoon.

“Everything is perfect,” he said.

The sun had begun to set as they arrived at a lake that shimmered in the evening light. She followed Kylo down toward the water, sitting next to him as he took a seat under a tall tree. She brought her knees up and wrapped her arms around them, watching the waves lap up onto the shore. 

“This is Lake Andrasha,” Kylo told her. “It’s where my Uncle Chewie and my father used to take me fishing as a kid.”

“You must miss him so much,” Rey said. She could see the pain in his eyes, and she reached out to rest her hand on his arm. After a beat, Kylo placed his hand on hers.

“I do. I miss them both.”

“Call her. Tell her you miss her. Forgive each other. I’m sure she’ll welcome you back. I think she’ll understand that you are your own person who can make his own choices and be successful. You’ve proven that so far, haven’t you?”

“And what about you?”

“What do you mean? What about me?”  
  


“If I call my mother and go back to my family, what will you do? Will you tell yours about how you are your own person who can make her own choices?”

Rey thought for a moment. Could she change the way things had been done for ages and tell her parents that she needed time for herself in addition to their people? 

“I’d like to try,” she said. “If it meant more days like this, I’d try.” She looked up at him then and saw herself in his eyes. It was as if he really understood what she meant. Like his soul could see hers and recognize their similarities. She’d never felt this way about anyone before, and a part of her ached at the realization that she would never see him again. 

Kylo’s hand came up to gently sweep across her cheek, causing her breath to hitch in response. She closed her eyes and leaned into his palm, savoring the warmth and comfort it provided. She could feel his body shift and move closer to hers. His breath was warm across her face as he drew near, and his soft lips brushed hers. She sighed into his mouth as he pressed closer, increasing the pressure and deepening the kiss. Once, twice, they parted and connected, savoring the taste of each other.

The sounds of the birds, the lapping water, the smell of the grass at their feet, and the feel of Kylo’s arms wrapped around her overwhelmed Rey with sensation, and she pulled away with a quiet sob. He pressed a kiss to her forehead and held her, and Rey was thankful that he didn’t seem to expect any more conversation at the moment. Just holding each other was enough for now. 

The evening had grown chilly as the sun set, and the cool air from the lake made Rey shiver after a while. Kylo rubbed his hands up and down her arms to warm her. 

“Come on,” he said. “I’ll take you home.”

Rey nodded in defeat, hiding her face so Kylo couldn’t see the tears beginning to form in her eyes. She followed him back to the speeder and climbed on behind him, wrapping her arms around him for the last time, and resting the side of her head against his back, absorbing the warmth of his body. 

The ride back to the plaza was too quick, and before she knew it, Rey had to say goodbye to the only person she felt would really understand her. She stood next to him as they both got off the speeder, not wanting to look at him for fear of breaking down.

“Kylo?” 

“Yes, Rey?”

“I am going to need to go now. I need you to stay here and turn around. I don’t want you to watch me or see where I go or come after me. Do you understand?”

“I think so,” he said. Rey turned then to look at him and could see it in his eyes. The same sadness she felt. She threw her arms around him and burst into tears when she felt his around her, holding her tightly and caressing her hair. He kissed her tears and shushed her cries, and held her until she calmed down. 

“I have to go,” she said, pulling away from him. 

“I know.”

“Goodbye, Kylo.”

“Goodbye, Rey.”

Rey waited until he turned away as she had requested before she began to walk back towards the hotel, willing herself not to break into a run.

When she entered the suite of rooms reserved for her family, Lady Holdo met her with a cacophony of concern and reproach. 

“Your Royal Highness, where have you been? Do you have any idea what trouble you have caused today? Your parents have been beside themselves.”

Rey stopped, turned, and stared at her until the woman ceased talking and raised an eyebrow in question.

“I took the day off. I will see you in the morning. Good night, Lady Holdo.” Without waiting for an answer, Rey entered her room and shut the door behind her, locking it and letting out a deep sigh. She prepared herself for bed and lay down, letting her soft sobs lull her into a dreamless sleep. 

  
  


Rey awoke the next morning to knocking on her bedroom door. She rose out of bed to answer it, and Lady Holdo breezed in, babbling on about some meeting with the Chandrilan press corps. She handed Rey a list of names. Rey groaned in response.

“Your Royal Highness, is that any way to respond?”

Rey rolled her eyes. Some things would take time to change. “Lady Holdo, I will not be meeting the…what’s this?” She scanned the list of names and saw one that had been crossed out. 

~~_Kylo Ren - HoloNet News_ ~~

“What is this?” Rey asked again.

“That is the list of members of the press corps.”

“Why is this one crossed out?” Rey asked. 

“Oh, that one. It seems he quit the job yesterday afternoon,” Lady Hold said, shrugging. “It was a big upset. He was some type of gossip reporter.”

Rey recalled the heated conversation Kylo had with the red-haired man and the holo of the very angry old man in the park the day before, and the pieces fell into place. He must have been quitting at that very moment. But why? A warmth filled her at the thought that she might have had something to do with the decision. She smiled fondly. She hoped that now he would be able to maybe go back to his family and find something that made him happy. 

“I’m not meeting any press. You can tell them I’m indisposed, and I will be available this evening at the ball.”

“Princess Renata,” Holdo began.

“Good day, Lady Holdo,” Rey said, as she turned away from the woman, entered her dressing room, and closed the door.

* * *

Rey tapped her toes on the carpet hidden under her voluminous skirts in time to the soft music being played by the musicians on the far side of the ballroom. She was already bored, and the presentation of royals and dignitaries was not even finished yet. She forced a charming smile as each name and title was announced, and the bearer was presented to her parents and then to her. She couldn't bring herself to care about anything happening in the ballroom at present. Her mind was back at the moment she and Kylo had parted the night before, both of them knowing they would never see each other again. That, coupled with the meager knowledge of what had happened with his job, had her confused as well as forlorn.

Public relations, indeed. 

Rey forgot herself and sighed audibly. She was brought out of her daydream by a sharp pinch under her arm. She squeaked and looked over at her mother, who was smiling at her and speaking through gritted teeth.

  
“Pay attention, Renata.”

“I’m sorry, mother,” Rey answered back in kind. There was no use dwelling on Kylo Ren. She would be leaving for Coruscant tomorrow, and he would be looking for a new career. It wasn’t meant to be. She adjusted herself and waited patiently for the next attendees to be introduced.

“Queen Leia Organa of Alderaan and Crown Prince Benjamin Organa Solo.”

Rey looked over at where the guests were entering the ballroom and gasped in shock. Standing next to Queen Leia, dressed all in black, with a black cape embroidered in silver thread draped fashionably over his shoulders, was Kylo Ren. She was momentarily distracted by her father’s shout of “Leia” as he embraced the woman before him. Her mother smiled at the Queen and took her hand, kissing her cheek in welcome. Rey looked back at Kylo or Benjamin, and her brow furrowed in confusion.

Benjamin Organa Solo? The Crown _Prince_? Rey had heard of Leia Organa, the Queen of Alderaan. She was an old friend of Rey’s father, but Rey didn’t know Leia had a son. And that son was Kylo Ren? Rey’s head swam as she tried to make sense of it all until she realized that he was following the path his mother had taken through the dancers on the dance floor, coming closer to where she was seated next to her parents. Her heartbeat a rapid staccato in her chest and she struggled to take a deep breath. Could this really be happening? Could she really be this lucky? 

He stopped in front of the royal family, bowed, and looked Rey right in the eye before he spoke. 

“Your Royal Highness. May I have this dance?” He held his gloved hand out to her in an invitation. Rey looked down at it and back up at his face—his eyes almost pleading with her to take his hand. 

Rey nodded and rose, letting him lead her to the dance floor. She sighed as he slipped his free arm around her waist and pulled her close, moving effortlessly to the music. She looked into his eyes and shook her head slightly. 

“I don’t know what to say. I don’t know what is going on. Benjamin? Not Kylo?”  
  


“It’s Ben,” he said, his head bowed close to her and his voice low. “Kylo Ren is who I used to be. But he’s not me. Not anymore. You helped me see that. After I quit I...uh...took your advice and called my mother. It seems you have to be a prince to date a princess. She helped me with the outfit and the title.”

Rey threw back her head and loudly laughed before she remembered where she was. She tried not to blush, but couldn’t help her reaction. She bit her lip and looked down before responding quietly, trying out his name, “Ben. I’m leaving for Coruscant tomorrow.”

“I’ve never been to Coruscant before,” he answered expectantly.

She raised her head back up to meet his eyes, seeing her hope reflected back in them. “I could show you around,” she said. “I happen to be an expert on all things Coruscant.”

“Well, I just happen to have a lot of time on my hands,” he said with a wink. “I think it’s time for a holiday.” 

  
  
  
  



End file.
